


Chew your food

by livesybaby



Series: Young!Robron AU [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, baby!chavvy!aaron, young!robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: I found this update, lurking in my files.I wrote it early last year so apologies if it's not up to scratch x





	Chew your food

Aarons been living with us no longer than six months when Vic drops a bombshell. My interest piques when I overhear Aaron whisper-shouting as I pass her room to use the bathroom. “you’ve got to tell him Vic, he needs to know” he sounds desperate and I think Vic is crying “I can’t, he’ll kill me” Aaron’s footsteps stop pacing the floor and I can sense him soothing her, I imagine him running circles on her back as she calms down before delivering an ultimatum “Tell him tonight Vic, or I will.”

The rest of the day is spent in an awkward tension. Vic is under a blanket on the sofa watching reruns of FRIENDS and Aaron is next to her, arm around her while she rests her head on his shoulder. I almost feel jealous but I know better.Vic hasn’t been well for above a week now, at first I thought it was her time of the month with the mood swings and overly emotional outbursts but soon she’s being sick all the time and turning her nose up at lasagne, even though it’s her favourite.

Somehow by the time Aaron drags me into the living room to “talk” I have already worked out the problem. Vic can’t look me in the eye as I sit on the edge of the coffee table facing them both “are you in trouble?” I say and I realise how much I sound like my Dad. Vic swallows audibly but still teary-eyed she looks at the hem she’s picking at on her t-shirt. I glance at Aaron and his expression confirms my suspicions, my little Sister is pregnant.

The rest of the night is strange. She’s cried, I’ve cried and even Aaron had what he likes to pass as “hayfever”. Vic’s keeping the baby, she finishes college next month and will be taking a break until the baby is born, with our support she’ll start working part time once the baby is here. It’s funny, I can’t imagine Aaron on nappy duty. 

Vic falls asleep with a smile on her face near the end of Love Actually. Aaron takes the opportunity to take my hand in his, tracing his calloused thumb over the back before mumuring a barely audible “You okay?” I respond by pulling his hand up to my mouth and ghosting my lips across his fist. “Yeah, actually. Didn’t think I would be, but I’m kind of excited” I admit. Aaron smiles warmly “You’ll be a great Uncle, you know?” I chuckle lightly “Cool Uncle Rob?” and he laughs “Wouldn’t go that far, mate”.

“I think it’s time” I voice aloud, Aaron looks me dead in the eyes “... You mean?” and I nod, more sure of myself than I’ve been in a long time. “I think we should tell Vic the truth.” We decide to tell Vic the following night after dinner but I can tell something’s on her mind and I hesitate slightly. “There’s something I need to-...” We both say at the same time. I look over to Aaron and he shrugs his shoulders, not having a clue what she’s on about either. 

“You first” I offer, taking another bite of Pizza as we sit around the kitchen table. Aaron almost chokes on a chip when Victoria raises the question of using the spare room as a Nursery. “I’m not stupid lads, I know you’re shagging so the least you could do is share a room” I’m rendered speechless for a moment as Aaron catches his breath, Victoria thumps his back with a playful “Chew your food properly, idiot” he gulps down half a glass of Pepsi before he turns to her “How did you know?”

“Well apart from the lovesick stares across the room it was a bit harder to ignore when I caught you’s two the other day” She said pointedly “doing what?” I asked, before immediately regretting it. “Well let’s just say” She looked at Aaron “I don’t think you were tying his shoelace”.

That night was different, it wasn’t the first time Aaron had found himself in my room but usually it was a secret adventure, finding some reason to come see me and just... never leaving. But tonight was different, we were both nervous and if it wasn’t for the slight pitch change in Aaron’s voice I could still tell by the way he kept hovering in the doorway.

“Come over here” I mused as he checked his appearance in the mirror for the hundredth time. Aaron wasn’t vain, he didn’t care much for his appearance so I knew straight away he was just killing time. He walked towards me, sliding his palm in my outstretched hand as I sat perched on the end of the bed. “Don’t be nervous” I soothed, kissing his knuckles and swallowing my own nerves. 

He climbed into my lap, knees straddling me as he ghosted his lips against my neck. My hands rose from his hips to underneath his shirt, my fingertips tracing his ribcage as he rolled his hips into mine. “Someone’s eager” I breathed into his ear, listening to the sharp intake of breath as the warm air raked across his sensitive skin. “I want you” he whispered hoarsely, tugging my hair back until I reveal my throat to him, he found my pulse and sucked hard until a bruise formed, all my blood rushing south and my now fully hard dick pressing against his crotch. “How’d you want me?” I gasp, not caring that the quiver in my voice revealed my desperation. “Inside me” he moans as I push my hands up to rub against his hard, sensitive nipples. 

“You know what to do” I tease, bucking my hips up one last time before he climbs from my lap and finds the lube and a condom in my top drawer. I take the opportunity to strip off completely as I watch him kick his boxers off and take his shirt over his head. By now i’m laying on my back in the centre of the bed, my erection at full mast and aching for him to come back. He throws the foil packets near my head before slowly crawling up the length of my body, pausing every now and then to place a wet kiss on my thigh, hip, chest and then shoulder. His tongue flicks playfully at my nipple before he takes it completely in his mouth nd rolls it around inbetween his teeth. I moan loudly, fingers tugging at his hair as my back arches involuntarily. He places a firm grip on my hip bone to prevent me from moving too much as he trails his tongue down my abdomen all the way to my now throbbing dick, he places a kiss on the tip before swirling his tongue around my slit and lapping up the salty precum that was now coating the entire head. 

I made no secret of watching his mouth explore me, loving how filthy it looked when my dick popped in and out of his swollen lips, he never broke eye contact as he watched me unravel beneath him. “God, you’re so fucking sexy when you do that” I groaned, throwing my head back as he smirked before climbing the length of my body again and letting me taste myself on his tongue, grounding his hips into mine as we both freely moan at the contact. 

“Want you to fuck me Rob, hard” he groans roughly, grazing his teeth against my jawline. “Gonna make you scream” I reply, reaching up for the lube as he sucks yet another bruise into my neck. He lean up until he’s kneeling, taking the foil packet from my grasp and tearing at the seam. “Want some help?” I offer, biting my lip “Just lay back and enjoy the show” he winks suggestively, coating his fingers in the thick liquid. “Mmm” I hum, my breathing increasing as he arches his back slightly to reach his hand down to his arse. I watch in awe as he slides one finger in, then two. Aaron’s delicious facial expressions changing at each stage, melting into a writhing mess as he finally rode on his own three fingers. 

“Fuck Aaron” I whined “You look like a fucking porno” his eyes rolled back as he brushed his prostate. “Hey, save some of that for me” I grin, tightening my grip around the base of my dick, willing myself not to cum just by watching him get himself off. 

It wasn’t long before he released his fingers, whimpering audibly at the loss of friction before climbing up my body and angling his still-tight hole above my rock-solid erection. He eased himself down at an agonisingly slow pace, my balls aching as my dick adjusted to the pressure. “God you feel so tight” I gasped, eyes bulging as I dug my fingertips into his hips. Fuck, I needed this-...” he mutters, eyes tightly shut as he rocks slightly, finding a comfortable angle “...- needed you”

“You’ve got me” I groan, squeezing his hipbone as his hole tightens its grip on my dick “gonna drive you wild” I tease, willing him to start moving. His movements are slow to begin with, bobbing up and down as he steadies himself with both hands on my chest. He angles his hips before slamming down, moaning my name as I crash into his prostate, now he’s bouncing and i’m hitting the nerves every time, my hands are tight on his hips, guiding him as he gets clumsy with his movements, thrusting upwards as he loses himself, delirious.

By the time he’s babbling my name, barely coherent i’ve sat up and his chest is against mine, his fingernails embedded in my shoulders and he’s falling apart with every slam of my hips. “R-Rob!” He screams a moan “S-So fucking... close!” My hand is now gripped around him, pumping his throbbing length in time with my accurate thrusts “Me too baby” I groan, my head against his sweaty chest “F-Fucking do it!”

It’s barely three seconds before Aaron spills over my hand and no more than two when the sensation of his contracting hole forces me into submission, shooting my load inside him. He whimpers as he rests his hot, sticky forehead against mine, our erratic breathing in sync as the room stills and i’m thankful that Victoria’s room is on the opposite side of the house.

Aaron sinks his tired head into the pillow as I quickly clean us up, tying the condom and dropping it into the bin before sliding in bed next to him, he whimpers as my softening dick brushes against his used hole. I tightly wrap my arms around his torso, placing gentle kisses between his shoulder blades to lull him to sleep. It’s not long before his soft snores fill the room, his entire body relaxed against mine as I shut my eyes contently. Things couldn’t get better than this.


End file.
